Marauder's Travel
by Captain Bae
Summary: Dumbledore a poussé les Maraudeurs à voyager dans le temps. Toute la promotion de 1976 se retrouve en 1995 quand Harry est en 5ème année. Fanfic centrée sur plein de personnages des bouquins qui ne sont pas très exploités comme Evan Rosier, les Maraudeurs, Fabian Prewett (le frère de Molly), et certains de ma création. Bonne lecture o/
1. Prologue

Hello les enfants ! Alors voici ma première fic sur le thème des maraudeurs. Du moins de la promotion de James & Cie alors qu'ils sont en 7ème année. J'ai un peu de mal à rester sur un seul personnage, surtout dans un univers aussi vaste. Aussi, je vais mettre en avant plusieurs perso qui me tiennent à cœur, qui sont des OC, donc de ma création et bien entendu des personnages des bouquins, certains plus connus que d'autres.

Il y aura différents points de vue selon les besoins du contexte, donc je pense fonctionner avec un personnage par chapitre.

Je vous fais un rapide prologue pour que vous sachiez où placer le contexte. Bonne lecture

Pour rappel, certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

 _1er Septembre 1976_

Alors que les élèves profitent de la cérémonie de répartition des premières années et du dîner, d'autres élèves se font remarquer par …. leurs absences. Mais où sont donc les Maraudeurs ? La réponse se trouve devant une salle de classe, vide, puisque le professeur Dumbledore vient tout juste de la quitter.

James passe une main dans ses cheveux en fronçant les sourcils. Il peut jurer avoir vu le directeur lui jeter un coup d'oeil avec insistance avant de tourner ses lunettes demi-lunes en direction de la salle de cours. Le Gryffondor est perplexe. Souhaite-t-il qu'ils entrent ? Quelque chose lui dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Dumbledore est un vieux fou après tout. Mais tout ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée …. Ne fait qu'attirer l'attention de James Potter. Avec un sourire sarcastique en accord avec celui de Sirius, les Maraudeurs ne mettent pas longtemps avant de se décider, sous les protestations pas vraiment fermes, de Remus.

Sur une des tables, une drôle de boule est posée à côté de ce qui semble être un retourneur de temps.

« James, c'est dangereux, n'y touches pas ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'objet est dans la gueule du lion. Ou plutôt dans ses mains. Il attrape également la boule, qui brille d'une lueur verte presque aveuglante.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Tu as déjà vu ça, Patmol ? Dumbledore perd vraiment la tête …. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut qu'on voit ça, ce vieil hibou ? »

Le beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns secoue gracieusement la tête.

« Jamesie, Jamesie, allons … A ton avis, que peut-on faire avec un retourneur de temps ? »

« Oh les garçons, n'y pensez même pas ! »

C'est peine perdu, les quatre dans la pièce le savent. Le gloussement excité et amusé de Peter le démontre bien. Avant que Remus ne puisse l'en empêcher … James retourne l'objet, sentant la victoire bien proche, l'adrénaline faisant trembler chaque partie de son corps. Dans son autre main, la boule se met à briller bien plus fort, aveuglant la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard …. Plus personne dans la salle de classe.

 _2 Septembre 1995_

Ce matin là, James se lève encore à moitié endormit, beaucoup plus endormit que d'habitude. A vrai dire, il ne se souvient pas vraiment du moment où il a ouvert les yeux. Ni du moment où il s'est couché, en fait. Mais le maraudeur n'est pas assez en forme pour se poser des questions. Finissant de se brosser les dents, il passe son sac sur son dos en baillant. Idiot de Sirius qui ne l'a même pas attendu ! Ami ingrat ! Il va voir lui ! Potter se dépêche de gagner la grande salle, ouvrant la porte avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

« Faites place au grand James Potter ! »

Utilisant sa célébrité pour regagner un peu de force, le binoclard pose les yeux vers sa table favorite et …. se fige. James est forcé de constater qu'il ne reconnaît aucun visage. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il puisse louper la chevelure de feu de sa futur bien aimée.

« … C'est quoi l'embrouille ? » Il tourne la tête vers la tête vers la table des professeurs. « … Nom d'un dragon ! Professeur Mc Gonagall, vous avez pris de ces rides pendant l'été ! »

Minerva Mc Gonagall semble sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Pourtant le professeur légendaire prend sur elle pour rester calme, bien qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de se lever en faisant grincer sa chaise. Son teint est plus livide que d'habitude et il est vrai qu'elle a vieillit.

« Potter … James Potter, seigneur. Comment est-ce possible ? »

Soudainement, la mémoire revient pour ce pauvre James, qui, certes, ne comprend pas grand chose, mais qui est sûr d'un seul événement.

« Ah …. Le retourneur de temps. Je suis dans le futur. »

« Pas que toi, James. Toute la promotion ! » s'exclame la voix affolée de Remus qui vient d'entrer, suivit de Sirius qui s'amuse comme s'il venait de recevoir le meilleur cadeau de noël. Quelques élèves suivent le mouvement, complètement perdus et paniqués.

La promotion 1976 se retrouve dans le futur.

Petit mot de la fin : Voilà voilà, j'espère que le résumé vous convient. Vous l'aurez compris, (ou non!), Dumbledore a poussé nos amis les maraudeurs à faire un petit voyage dans le futur. Harry est actuellement en 5ème année (… Avec votre professeur préféré, Ombrage !)

Le prologue est simplement pour mettre l'histoire en place. Le premier chapitre va mettre en avant un des perso principaux de l'histoire, nous ne verrons pas James et les autres pour le moment.

A plus tard pour la suite


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ada

Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ada et Elly sont à moi !

Bonne lecture o/

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Ada

« Griffin ! » proteste-t-elle en vain, pour la énième fois.

Rien ne peut faire changer d'avis Griffin Whide lorsque l'Auror a quelque chose en tête. Or, il a la ferme intention d'envoyer sa protégée à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas sans ignorer le refus immédiat de l'adolescente. Libre comme l'air depuis bien trop longtemps, la brunette n'est pas faite pour se retrouver entre quatre murs, comme elle le dit si bien. Mais Poudlard est trop vaste et mystérieux pour qu'elle s'y sente enfermée. Et puis … La situation l'exige. Quand c'est une question de sécurité, l'Auror ne laisse pas le dernier mot à cette petite tête brûlée qu'il a sous sa tutelle.

« Oh arrête, Griffin. C'est n'importe quoi ! Comme si je pouvais débarquer à Poudlard comme ça. 7Ème année, sérieusement ? Je ne connais pas la magie depuis longtemps, c'est déjà un miracle d'avoir obtenu les BUSES. Je ne vais rien suivre et tu le sais. »

Un grognement agacé s'échappe de la gorge de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Tu travailleras plus dur que les autres s'il le faut. C'est pour ta sécurité Ada. Ne prend pas ton air offensé, tu m'y as poussé ! » Il soupire et la coupe d'un geste de la main en la voyant sur le point de répliquer. Griffin passe une main sur son visage, fatigué. Il reprend plus calmement. « Il est temps que tu suives une vie normale, comme toute personne de ton âge. »

C'est au tour d'Ada de secouer la tête. Non vraiment, elle a tout entendu. C'est quoi ces fausses paroles pleines de sagesse ? Il n'en est rien. Cela pourrait s'appliquer à tant d'autres personnes … Mais pas à eux. En plus d'être sorciers, ils n'ont rien d'ordinaire.

« N'importe quoi ! Tu ne penses même pas ce que tu dis ! La normalité, ce n'est pas notre dada. »

« Justement, il est temps que ça change. »

« Et te laisser tout seul ? Pourquoi ? On forme un bon duo, non ? »

Elle marque un point, Griffin le sait. Avant qu'Ada n'entre dans sa vie, trois ans plus tôt, Griffin n'était que l'ombre de lui même. Cette jeune fille un peu décalée c'est imposée comme la petite lumière au milieu des décombres infligés par la guerre. Comment se reconstruire quand on a tout perdu ? L'Auror n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible, jusqu'à que le destin mette cette fille des rues sur son chemin. Prendre Ada sous son aile à changé complètement sa vie. Mais les ennuis ce sont également enchaînés.

Ada n'est pas la petite orpheline qu'elle pensait être. En découvrant la manière dont son oncle l'a écarté d'une vie qui lui revienait de droit … Elle c'est montrée bien intrépide … Et stupide. Sa protégée a frôlé de près la mort, et il est hors de question qu'elle se mette en danger une seconde fois. Lui même travail sur l'affaire de son oncle, mais également celle de Sirius Black en parallèle. En ce moment, Griffin n'a que peu de temps pour lui, ou pour Ada. Aussi, la solution la plus sûre, c'est Poudlard. Au grand drame de la principale concernée.

« Ada Bethney! » L'appelle Griffin par son nom entier, signifiant sa perte de patience et la fin de cette discussion. « Là n'est pas à question. Tu iras à Poudlard. Et tu n'y sortiras pas. Je te ferais surveiller, s'il le faut ! Point final ! »

Comme pour chaque rentrée, la gare 9 ¾ est bondée. Les chariots des élèves se percutent. Ada n'échappe pas au phénomène. Sous le regard discrètement amusé de Griffin, la brunette à couettes peine à avancer. Poussant son chariot de toutes ses forces avec un grognement peut-être un peu exagéré, elle prend appuie comme elle le peut sur ses bottes à talons. Arrivé devant le célèbre mur, elle pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme et laisse son chariot sur le côté, se frottant le front comme si elle venait de fournir un effort sur-humain.

On peut le dire, la petite sorcière dénote un peu des autres. Deux couettes relevés de chaque côté de son crane, parsemé de deux mèches rouges. Le crayon noir de ses yeux un peu trop marqué, mettant ses pupilles bleues en avant. Un rouge à lèvres rouge pétant, presque provoquant. Des bottes aux hauts talons qu'elle surnomme volontiers « ses petites chéries », un corset noir et rouge, un pantalon sombre. Oui, Ada attire l'oeil d'une curieuse manière. Lui aussi est tout aussi étrange. Ses yeux virent parfois sur le doré. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés et sa barbe mal rasée lui donnent un air mystérieux et sauvage, qu'il entretient avec son caractère renfrogné et aigrit. La guerre l'a marqué. Griffin est loin du jeune homme plein de vie, d'espoir et de rêves qu'il était autrefois.

« Bon, c'est le grand départ ! » annonce-t-elle avec évidence, avant de se retourner vers l'Auror. Si elle est inquiète de laisser son tuteur seul, elle tache de ne pas le montrer. Griffin est comme un père, comme un grand frère et aussi son meilleur ami. Son mentor. Oui, il tient bien des rôles à la fois. La personne la plus importante de son existence. Etre séparée de lui ne lui plaît guère.

« Alors, tu as compris hein ? Si une de tes enquêtes au taf part en live pendant que je ne suis pas là, tu restes calme ! Tu ne bouffes personne ! Et on respire ! Aaah houuuu ! Aaaah houuu ! » Elle imite les inspirations et expirations, meilleure des professeurs, avec un humour bien à elle. Mais derrière les rires se cachent une profonde vérité.

En face d'elle, Griffin lève les yeux au ciel. Au fond, la vie sans Ada va être bien terne. Mais de toute manière, il sera beaucoup trop occupé pour se morfondre. Acceptant de quitter son air renfrogné, il pose un main affectueuse sur les cheveux bruns de la plus jeune. Sa voix est plus douce, plus soucieuse. Il tire une cape d'une valise, qu'il pose sur les épaules de l'adolescente.

« Met au moins ta cape, tu vas prendre froid. » Gardant ses mains sur les épaules d'Ada, il recule légèrement pour la dévisager. « Et bien, pour une fois, tu ressembles à une sorcière. Une drôle de sorcière, mais une sorcière tout de même. »

Ada grimace et secoue la tête.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Déjà avec mon accoutrement …. En ajoutant la cape, on dirait que je sors tout droit d'une secte ! »

« Ouais ouais. » Griffin ne fait pas attention à ses paroles, habitué aux commentaires fatiguant d'Ada. « Va y, avant que le train ne parte sans toi …. Ada. Ce n'est pas une punition. On se reverra très vite, c'est une promesse. En attendant … Reste sage, je te pris. Autant que tu le peux. »

« Autant que je le peux. » répète-t-elle en riant. « Allez Griffin, tu ne vas pas pleurer tout de même. A plus ! »

Elle lui tourne subitement le dos, sa cape voltigeant derrière elle. Son chariot suit le mouvement avec un grincement strident et la voilà déjà qui disparaît à travers le mur magique qui mène à son train. Griffin reste songeur devant le mur … Oui, c'est la meilleure des solutions. Il n'y a aucun regret à avoir. Les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, il voit la silhouette brune revenir pour lui sauter dans les bras.

L'année commence fort, on peut bien le dire. Fort heureusement pour elle, personne ne remarque la jeune femme de 7ème année qui intègre Poudlard parmi les serpentards. Non, la vedette est volée par, tenez vous bien, toute une promotion venue du passé. C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?! L'année promet d'être riche en événements, même Ada peut le pressentir.

Deux jours après la rentrée et l'arrivée des anciens élèves, le calme revenu, les cours commencent enfin, avec un petit retard. Et pour bien commencer l'année, Ada est déjà à la bourre. Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi cet uniforme d'écolier ?! Truquer un peu ses vêtements ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais elle est plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Satisfaite et en retard. Faisant claquer ses talons en montant les escaliers de sa salle commune, elle perd l'équilibre sur une marche -c'est ça de vouloir aller trop vite-. Avec le plus grand des clichés, elle tombe dans les bras d'un jeune homme tellement propre sur lui. Le début de l'histoire d'amour du prince charmant et de la princesse sauvage.

Pourtant, Evan Rosier est décrit de différentes manières. Si le nom en fait trembler plus d'un, c'est bien parce que le jeune homme n'a rien de charmant. Non, il n'est qu'un serpent, fourbe et dangereux. Son venin n'a pas de remède. Ses proies n'ont pas d'espoir. Quant à Ada, elle est tout sauf une princesse. Elle représente tout ce qui révulse le serpentard. D'un bref coup d'oeil, il la scanne de haut en bas et la repousse du bout du doigt, comme s'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se salir. Sa moue de dégoût le confirme. D'un geste agacé, Evan Rosier remet en place sa cravate verte et argent.

« Grotesque et puéril. » siffle-t-il entre ses dents, irrité d'être interrompu par une vue aussi peu conventionnelle.

Un épouvantail. C'est ce qu'il a l'impression de voir en posant les yeux sur cette étrange créature. Evan aime vivre dans les normes de la société de sang purs qu'il a connu jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi tolérer cette marginalité qui reflète un manque d'éducation certain. Non, décidément, c'est déplaisant. Il irait même jusqu'à dire … Repoussant.

« Hors de ma vue. » La voix est glaciale, l'ordre est sans appel. Mais c'est sans compter Ada, qui est déjà en train de froncer les sourcils, les mains sur les hanches.

« Bordel, mais t'es qui toi ? Avec ta gueule de Monsieur-Parfait, on dirait que tu as un balais coincé dans le c- »

La fin de sa phrase meurt dans sa bouche lorsque le serpend la fait taire d'un coup de baguette magique, la dépossédant de sa voix. Evan s'apprête à répliquer qu'elle ferait mieux de soigner un minimum son langage … Et sa tenue. Mais finalement il décide de ne pas perdre d'avantage de temps, et quitte la salle commune des serpentards. Elle n'est pas assez digne d'intérêt pour qu'il daigne répondre.

Se rendant à son premier cours de Sortilège, Ada jette un regard furieux au jeune homme de sa maison qui lui a paralysé la mâchoire. Fort heureusement, une âme charitable lui est venu en aide. L'année commence mal, très mal. La brunette n'a qu'une envie, attraper cet idiot par le crâne et la lui cogner contre le mur. Mais si Griffin est convoqué dès sa première semaine à Poudlard … Non, il n'a pas besoin de ça. Inspirer un bon coup l'aide à maîtriser ses émotions. Prenant place au fond de la pièce, dans un petit coin où elle peut rester tranquille, Ada se contente d'observer les élèves. Ecoutant multiples conversations, elle retient quelques noms. Un visage ne lui est d'ailleurs pas inconnu. Elliot, un élève de son année, de sa maison. Oui, elle a déjà vu son visage, mais impossible de savoir où. L'élève est rigide, se tenant droit sur sa chaise. L'air concentré et même sévère. Une allure un peu parfaite qui n'est pas sans rappeler sa mésaventure du matin. Par ailleurs, elle surprend le regard d'Elliot qui fixe un peu trop intensément Monsieur-je-suis-au-dessus-des-autres.

Elliot … Elliot …. Ses prunelles azurs s'égarent sur les cheveux cendrés de l'adolescent. Soudainement, c'est le choc. Elliot Rosier. Voila, où elle a vu son visage. Sur une des photos des dossiers de Griffin. Le dossier de son oncle pour être exact. William Bethney fricote avec Sharon Rosier, la mère d'Elliot Rosier. C'est pour ça que ce nom ne lui ait pas connu. D'après ce que lui a dit Griffin, Bethney essaye de mettre la main sur l'argent du défunt Evan Rosier, le père d'Elliot. C'est une habitude chez lui. Ada n'est pas prête d'oublier cette garce de Sharon Rosier et encore moins sa rencontre avec son oncle William Bethney.

Une grimace de dégoût étire ses lèvres. Si elle ne fait rien, peut-être que cet Elliot sera de sa famille, par alliance. Ce dernier fini par sentir le regard de la jeune fille, bien trop insistante. Il tourne la tête vers elle, haussant un sourcil. La surprenant au passage dans sa grimace en plein jugement. Ada ne tarde pas à détourner la tête. Les ennuis la suivent jusqu'à Poudlard. Génial ! Pourtant, une idée est déjà en train de germer dans son esprit. Si elle en apprend plus sur ce Rosier, elle trouvera un moyen de faire tomber son oncle. Par la même occasion, cela bouclera l'affaire de Griffin, et elle même pourra enfin se venger.

La vengeance ne mène à rien, tu n'as rien à lui envier, Ada. C'est ce que lui répète souvent Griffin. Mais outre l'idée de vengeance, la brune veut que justice soit faite. William Bethney est un voleur, un assassin et un mangemort. Comment peut-il avoir un haut poste au ministère de la magie ? Pourquoi le gouvernement est si aveugle ?

Déterminée, le sourire aux lèvres, elle se lève pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'Elliot Rosier. Le serpentard sursaute presque et prit d'un mouvement de recul, il la dévisage avec un air halluciné. Ce fut son tour de grimacer en voyant son espace vital ainsi piétiné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'écrie-t-il presque, en essayant en vain de garder son calme.

« Hey ! » lance-t-elle joyeusement, faisant fi du caractère furibond du blond. « Moi c'est Ada ! »

« Je t'ai pas demandé ton nom, idiote ! » Le dit blond s'éloigne d'un siège, mais c'est sans compter Ada qui se rapproche encore, s'amusant de le voir se décomposer sur place face à sa prise d'initiative.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? » Il attrape sa baguette, son sac et traverse la salle de classe pour aller s'asseoir derrière l'adolescent de ce matin.

Encore une fois, Ada le suit, trouvant la situation de plus en plus amusante.

« C'est quoi ton problème à toi ? Tu as peur des femmes ou quoi ?! »

La mâchoire d'Elliot aura presque pu toucher sa table, tellement prit au dépourvu par une question aussi stupide. Il se sent particulièrement offensé.

« Pardon ? Ne m'insulte pas, fille stupide. » L'adolescent la regarde de haut et pointe son doigt sur elle. « Je déteste les personnes dans ton genre, qui se font remarquer. J'ai beaucoup trop d'honneur pour discuter avec une personne habillée comme un épouvantail. Ton accoutrement est ridicule et ton insistance, agaçante. Cesse donc d'envahir mon espace vital, tu me fais honte. »

Aucun des deux ne voient le léger sourire satisfait du jeune homme devant eux, qu'Elliot fixait tout à l'heure. Evan Rosier n'a rien perdu de cet échange, même sans se retourner. Intéressant. L'année promet d'être intéressante.

Le blond colérique à ses sourcils froncés à son paroxysme. Ses grands airs de nobles accompagnés par son côté furieux la fait éclater de rire, mettant ainsi de côté les paroles hautaines.

« Non mais vous êtes tous zinzins du cerveau à Poudlard ou quoi ? Bref, passons à autre chose. Je disais donc : Je suis Ada. Ada _Bethney_. » Bien évidemment elle insiste bien sur son nom de famille.

L'information monte au cerveau d'Elliot qui fait donc un rapprochement avec l'homme qui partage la vie de sa mère. Est-il possible de le voir plus renfrogné qu'il y a une minute ? Ada n'aurait pas pu croire cela possible mais en l'observant, elle est bien forcée de constater que si. Ainsi donc, le sang pur ne porte pas William dans son cœur. C'est bon à savoir. Dans un sens, ce n'est pas si étonnant. Si William veut voler la fortune d'Evan Rosier, cela signifie qu'il veut lui voler son héritage. Les voilà avec un point commun. Ada peut parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il peut ressentir, pour l'avoir vécu.

Il suffit de regarder Elliot pour comprendre qu'il a été élevé avec une cuillère en argent dans les mains. Parfait sur lui, un maintien exemplaire, chaque mouvement est contrôlé. Il est clair qu'il ne manque de rien et qu'il a pu bénéficier d'une éducation semblable à d'autres sang pur. Vivre dans le luxe et la richesse … Elle aurait pu être comme lui si la vie avait été autrement. Mais Ada ne regrette rien. Parcourir les rues et changer souvent de familles d'accueil … Cela la mise sur la route de Griffin Whide. C'est le plus important à ses yeux. Depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, un chemin se trace doucement mais sûrement devant devant elle. Cela ne veut pas dire que le crime de son oncle doit rester impuni.

Elliot décide d'ignorer sa présence, lui tournant offensivement le dos, prêt à mordre si elle le dérange encore. Il est sur ses gardes, elle peut le ressentir.

Oubliant temporairement la présence du petit serpent, elle essaye de se concentrer sur le corps et d'apprendre le sortilège du jour. Devant eux, le brun s'en sort à merveilles. D'un calme presque flippant, il prononce d'une voix doucereuse le sortilège _confringo_. Le verre posé sur son bureau explose. Même les morceaux coupants tombent avec élégance au même endroit au lieu de s'éparpiller de partout comme vient de le faire celui d'Elliot. Un frisson parcours tout le corps d'Ada. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charme lugubre ? Elle se fige en remarquant qu'un des morceaux du verre brisé d'Elliot a été éjecté devant eux, et coupe le haut de la veste du brun au niveau de l'épaule. Le débris fini sa trajectoire sur le bureau du serpent. Un silence de mort règne soudain au fond de la classe. Le jeune homme se retourne lentement vers eux, pour poser ses yeux froids sur ce pauvre Elliot subitement mortifié. Ada retient son souffle, se demandant si elle doit intervenir ou non.

Elliot déglutit péniblement. Le jeune Rosier ne fait plus son malin. En voilà un qu'il ne prendra pas de haut. Bien au contraire. Le rouge lui monte aux joues et il s'exprime d'une voix hésitante, étranglée, le corps crispé.

« Excusez moi …. Monsieur Rosier. »

Ada fronce les sourcils. Un élève qui en vouvoie un autre ? Là ça devient ridicule. Et de là à l'appeler Monsieur ? …. Minute. Rosier ? Ouvrant la bouche, elle les dévisage tour à tour. Rosier … Et Rosier. Le même nom. Un hasard ? Non. Soudainement, Ada comprend. Evan Rosier. Le célèbre mangemort craint par tous. Le dangereux maitre en magie noire. Grand Allié de Vous-Savez-Qui. Tué par un Auror tout aussi renommé. Le grand et dangereux Evan Rosier. … Ce dernier semble apprécier le respect que lui témoigne Elliot ainsi que ses excuses.

« Ce n'est rien. » Il pose le morceau de verre sur le bureau puis se détourne, pour retourner à ses occupations. A côté d'elle, Elliot relâche la pression et pousse un soupire de soulagement.

Le grand Evan Rosier. Et le futur père d'Elliot Rosier.

* * *

 **Petit mot de la fin** : Voila, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous convient et que vous n'êtes pas trop perdu. L'histoire commence doucement à se mettre en place tout comme les liens avec les différents personnages. Le caractère d'Ada est encore un peu brouillon mais elle a tout le temps d'évoluer. Il faut prendre en compte que vu la vie qu'elle a mené, à Poudlard, elle se trouve dans un style de vie complètement différent de ce qu'elle a connu jusqu'à maintenant.

J'ignore encore si le prochain chapitre sera du point de vu d'Ada ou de celui d'Elliot. Mais en tout on en apprendra un peu plus sur eux deux !

N'hésitez pas à commenter, et à plus tard pour la suite


End file.
